CANCELED - Maestro
by Globalnet
Summary: "Everyone has a beginning" he said. The princess looked up to him as a child, thought the world of him. "When the light comes, the dark and everything that belongs with it will scatter. All that was hidden from plainsight will be revealed" / CANCELED. SEE PROFILE PAGE FOR DETAILS /
1. Chapter 1  The Tapping of Pens

**Maestro**  
><strong>By Globalnet<strong>

**Authors Notes: This came to me as a idea, not so long ago. While brainstorming for "Banished", I came to this idea and thought I should put it into words. This is a drastic change of pace from "Banished". Now, I have NOT abandoned "Banished", it will still be updated. Here is a fic that has...Well...Okay. PBxOC, Kinda...It's NOT a romantic fic. just...Argh. Read it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - "The Tapping of The Pens"<strong>

* * *

><p>It was another Friday night, a young girl was sitting in her desk, tapping her pencil onto the desk. The girl was deep in thought, trying to solve the problem in front of her. She grabbed a piece of paper, began writing on it. A few moments later, she returned to the other piece of paper in front of her, she jotted down the answer. The girl let out a sigh of relief as she placed the pencil on the desk. She slouched on her chair, looking around her. The room was a cheerful room, In front of her was a big desk, the desk had a computer on top of it. The desk was typically messy, although today it was not. Around her where various cabinets and drawers, some had locks in them to prevent people from stealing its contents. The room had a vast sea of book shelves. Books as far as the eye can see. The girl had vowed that she would read everything in the room, just like...<p>

The door blasted open, a figure came in. The figure came in figure was wearing overalls, with a formal collar shirt on. He had black, short hair. His hands where clasped, humming a tune. He strolled off into the center of the room. The girl was still staring at him, not making a noise. After through the little stroll, the man stopped for a second, and redirected his gaze at the girl.

"Hmm? I suppose you are finished, Princess?"

"Yes" The princess handed the paper over to the man, The man motioned towards her, picking up the paper. He began to scan the paper. His eyes going up at times, then looking back on the paper.

"Hmm...Well, so far I see no mistakes. Good job, PB." He smiled at her then proceeded to hum that obnoxious tone. It finally dawned on PB. She immediately looked onto the clock, it was 5:58 PM. She let out a sigh, slowly turning her head to the front. The man was in his desk, placing the piece of paper on it.

"...Almost 6." He said with a smile. "Hope you have been practicing."

"Don't remind me." She replied, twirling her hair. The man gazed at her, revealing a brief moment of shock, it dissipated fast

"You know, people would kill to be as bright as you, especially at the age of 13..."

"I never said I did not want to learn, I love learning. I am only bummed that it's almost..." The lights went dark. She knew what was coming. Fear had occupied her heart. She cleared her throat, formed a fist, hoping the sensation will stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Well, that's it for chapter 1. It is short, Real short. And no, I promise it's NOT a romantic fic. I cannot stand romance Fics with OC's involved. More of a relationship that you develop with a great friend.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2  Hasta Amanezca

**Authors Notes: Open Youtube, Type "Tropico 3 track 7", you will need it to read this part, IT IS MANDATORY. I repeat. MANDATORY**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - "<strong>_**Hasta Amanezca"**_  
>(Until Dawn)<p>

* * *

><p>The lights flickered on. Sound's bursts out from the speakers, The upbeat tempo was mesmerizing. PB's fear quickly dispatched, as he sees her goofy teacher wearing a sombrero. She chuckled, the tempo was increasing, giving the cue for lyrics. She cleared her throat, one last time, looked up to her teacher.<p>

_"__Como hoy es Viernes Social, voy a hacer to' lo que pueda,"__1 _The teacher sang, pointing his finger to PB, cuing her line.

"_Como hoy es Viernes Social, voy a hacer to' lo que pueda,"1_PB repeated with hesitation. Her teacher saw the hesitation quickly, and decided to complete the verse by himself.

"_Por eso voy a beber, to'a clase' ron y cerveza, buscar una buena mami y gozar y hasta que amanezca..." __2_The teacher sang, pointing his finger back at PB. PB recognizes that she would need to complete a entire verse.

_"__Como hoy es Viernes Social, voy a hacer to' lo que pueda,"__1 _She sang, hesitation was not as evident.

"_Como hoy es Viernes Social, voy a hacer to' lo que pueda,"__1 _Her hesitation gone. looking up to her teacher she saw him smiling

"_Por eso voy a beber, to'a clase' ron y cerveza, buscar una buena mami y gozar y hasta que amanezca..." __2_The tempo of the song suggested a temporary teacher went down from his centered desk, calling PB up. PB ran towards him. The teacher began to dance incoherently, PB couldn't help but laugh. He saw her laughing, he pointed his finger at her, signaling her to dance. Her grin quickly disappeared, and she began to shyly 'dance'. He shook his head, with a grin on his face.

"_Hasta amanezca, hasta amanezca, Voy a gozar; a beber ron y cerveza."__3 _He pointed his finger at PB, once again signaling her to recite her part.

"_Hasta amanezca, hasta amanezca, Voy a gozar; a beber ron y cerveza."__3 _ PB repeated, The song was close to it's climax. They looked at each other, as if a psychic message was sent across the two.

"_Hasta amanezca, hasta amanezca, Voy a gozar; a beber ron y cerveza."__3 _Both recited in perfect synchronization. The song reached its climax and ended, with both falling to the ground, tired.

"...That was fun!" PB's panting was loud.

"Heh, agreed." The teacher said sitting up.

The lights went out again. This time the teacher had nothing to do with it, PB fled, cowering behind him. A figure formed from the shadows, the teacher grabbed a combat knife from his pocket. Not knowing who the intruder is.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Well, I hope none of you saw that coming. I am sure that was random enough right?<strong>

**Also Translations:**

1.) today is a social Friday, I'm doing to 'as you can,

2)So I'm going to drink, to'a class' rum and beer, find a good mami(food) and enjoy until dawn ...

3)Until dawn, until dawn, I'm going to enjoy, to drink rum and beer.

**Yes the song was in Spanish. What am i suggesting? That PB knows Spanish, Korean and German.**


	3. Chapter 3  The Queen

**Authors Notes: Well. Nothing really to say about this one. Except dialog, dialog, and even more dialog. This Fic was designed to develop and mold PB into what she is now. Her history is as unknown as the results of 8 6-sided die. **

**Chapter 3 - "The Queen"**

The room was blackened by smoke, reducing the already impaired visibility of the room. PB was shivering with terror. Her mind fogged with fear of her own safety. The teacher positioned his knife and took a stance. He examined the room, looking for where the intruder may be lurking. Something in his head snapped, his ability of logic and reason took the backseat as his former self took control. The black cloud of terror and excitement has done its deed on the child as she stood there behind him, as white as the snow covering the Ice Kingdom.

Maniacal laughter was heard, it echoed back and forth of the room. He lowered his knife, only to find himself struck by the monster. The young princess was screaming with all her might. The monster looked at her, it decided to pick her up. PB was still shrieking, her eyes trying to comprehend the situation. The monster laughed once more, and opened her mouth. PB was about to faint, her life flashed before her.

"Alright. You've had your fun, Marcy"

"Matt..." The monster looked at Matt. He was dusting off some of the candy rubble from the impact. The monster let go of the princess. She fell down to the floor, stunned. The monster began to change form, into one that resembles a human being.

"Long time, no see. Old friend" Marceline looked at Matt.

"Oh...It's only been like what? 14 years? Not a big deal."

"Heh. You haven't changed much."Matt was walking casually to the princess. PB was still. Matt helped her stand up, her eyes still on Marceline. Marceline focused her gaze at the child, then back to Matt.

"Looks like you've been busy, eh?" Marceline grinned. "Well, I knew you and CG would do it, sooner or later." Matt looked away, blushing.

"What's your name?"

"..I..I am Bonnibelle Bubblegum. " PB managed to spit out.

"Yeah? Well I'm Marceline, kid. Me and your dad us-"

"She's Licorice's child" Matt responded.

"Oh? I could have sworn I saw you in her." PB was lost, time has yet to grant her knowledge of their topic.

"I'm stating the facts. I simply teach the child, out of request from Queen Chewinggum. "

"I see...How is she, the little she-devil." PB looked away, it was suppose to hurt her, but she just could not feel it. She thought if Matt knew if she feigned her responses on the subject of her parents.

Silence. It gave Marceline the cue to change topics.

"So...Matt. I broke my AxeBass, you and I both know that you are the only one capable of fixing it."

"Sure...But it will cost ya" Matt replied with a grin on his face.

"...What do you have in mind?"

"A field trip."

"Wha?" Matt looked at PB.

"Say..PB? Where would you like to go?"

"Huh?" PB replied, she did not know how to respond to the question. But something in her brain told her that she should choose carefully. Since childhood, she has never left the Candy Palace. Not even once, never. Her only way of knowing what the outside looks like is from the windows and pictures. It was misery. The only thing that kept her cheerful was Matt and his lessons.

"..The beach." PB replied. "Yes, the beach! I want to see it with my own eyes! I want to be able to feel its breeze on my face."

"Really kid? The beach? Man..." Marceline commented. "...Matt, you can go to the beach with her yourself, you don't need me. Besides, its dark. The beach is nearly as enjoyable in the morning."

"It's morning in Zeldaruath." Matt replied, grinning.

"...Oh no.. You are not suggesting..."

"Yes I am."

"Please? Marceline?" PB asked her. Something in the vampire's brain simply made her wish too irresistible. Perhaps it was her innocent look. Perhaps she simply reminded her of herself from way long ago.

"...Fine" Marceline crossed her arms

"Yay!" PB replied with genuine excitement.

"I suppose some sun would be good for you nerds." Her seemingly evil grin. "But after that, you are going to fix my AxeBass...Understood?"

"Of course. A deal is a deal." Matt was smiling "PB, go back up to your room and change to something more...Beach worthy. We wouldn't want to get sand all over your expensive candy dress. PB nodded and left immediately.

"...Are you sure she's not yours? I swear, she just reminds me of you. Licorice is just too lame to act like that, even as a kid."

"...The kid has been with me for 13 years now. I thought her everything she knows. Of course she will pick up some of my traits." Matt said, sipping from a cup on his desk.

"That's what strikes me odd. CG is, no offense, way smarter than you. I am pretty sure she would teach her own child"

"That's true...If she was still alive."

"What? She died? When?"

"13 years ago...It's a long story..."

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading this chapter. I say, Banished is more popular than this fic. So i may have to update that next time.. I don't know, i will follow what my inspiration directs me to.**


End file.
